Haunted Forest
by WeisseEdelweiss
Summary: Thatch and Mantha lose their way during a field trip. Slight Thatch x Mantha romance.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Swamp gas darkened an endless sky. It stretched into the underworld of other worldly creatures and far into the depths of Hell. It's a perfect environment for budding young students: ghouls, ghosts, and vampires receive their training on how to perfectly scare a "fleshie" under balanced supervision._

"Alright class," a large magenta dragon, Mr. Burns, began lecture, "who can tell me how to turn a fleshie into a creature?" The dragon looked up from his podium, met with a group of flailing eager hands. "Yes, yes, you'll all get a turn." He positioned a claw under his chin, amused.

The young students were made up of monsters and mayhem from just about any horror movie a human has ever seen. A werewolf panted, wagging his tail, ready to jump out of his seat like a play crazed puppy.

"Yes, Wolfie?" The dragon teacher looked his way. In a gruff, growling voice, the eager pup smiled fangs and wet nose up in the air as happy could be.

"Why, I'd just bite them and turn them into a werewolf!" He howled, punctuating his heritage.

"Very good-!"

"Oh yeah, well biting them and turning them into a vampire slave is better, wolf breath!" Everyone turned to a vampire boy in the back. It was Thatch. The little blood sucker was the school bully one might say. His bangs hung out like a bat's wings, jet black with a white stripe in the shape of a V over his head. He was dark and clean cut for a 13 year old, the trademark vampire look.

He was intelligent, bold, and a real pain in the neck.

"How can you say one biting method is better than the other, Thatch?" A zombie girl replied back. Poor Wolfie glared in the vampire's direction and growled low.

"Biting is biting. The result is all that matters and his way is just as good as yours. As a matter of fact zombies also bite humans and turn them into zombie slaves." She crossed her pale green arms, clearly satisfied.

"Pfft…zombies." Thatch smiled fang to fang. This girl, he knew, had a weakness, and that was anything anti-zomibie _or negative zombie propaganda_. He heard a desk chair grind harshly against the floor. A shadow loomed over the brat.

Mantha had gotten up and nearly pressed her forehead against his, got close to his face in a threatening way that made everyone except Thatch back away.

"What about Zombies?"

"Oh please, yeah, you bite fleshies, let me guess, like this?" Thatch jumped out of his seat, raised the tunic of his cape and made his eyes roll up slightly. His voice dropped low and he began to slur, "brraiiiinnns…." Thatch plopped back to his desk and glared at her looking bored. Mantha stood up tall and proud, defiant as could be.

"Just so you know, Mister Big Shot, Zombies have been proudly, biting and eating the brains of humans for hundreds of years!"

"Big whoop." Thatch sat up and pointed at Ra. "Tell me this one, what's the difference between a mummy and a zombie?" He paused. "No? One is wrapped in toilet paper and the other smells like it needs to be!" A loud chattering laugh came from nearly everyone in class, except for Casper and Ra of course.

"You jerk!" She spat. The mummy, Ra just looked at Casper, a friendly ghost, who at this point, mouth was pinched in a grimace. 'Oh here we go again, Thatch.' the spook mentally groaned.

Thatch looked unfazed and snorted in contempt.

"It's as simple as this, when it comes to biting to take control, vampires are the best. Mostly me." He puffed his chest out proudly. "Yep, I'm gonna be a real prodigy!"

"You're _gonna_ be a Halloween decoration above my dorm if you keep talking like that!" She threatened. She was fuming mad, just how Thatch liked.

"Now, now, I do applaud maiming and destruction, but we are in the middle of a lesson. _And I'm teaching it._ Mantha, back to your seat!" The dragon half lidded, snorted two rings of smoke, that smelled to the zombie girl, like heart burn.

Thatch huffed at the interruption.

Mantha chanced a glare across her shoulder and was instantly met with Thatch's retaliating grin. Sighing, the zombie rolled her eyes and opened her note book.

 _Later…_

"Man, Thatch as really been a pain. Worse than usual. Especially to you, Mantha." Ra grinned. Good ol' Ra. He took everything at ease. Everything was cool for him, for the most part anyway. He held two thick weighted books between his arm, his bandages made for a makeshift book bag.

"I think he's just excited about the field trip." Casper shrugged. "He's been saying all week how he's going to 'paint the town red'." Usually friendly toward humans, the ghost preferred doing things the clean way. "I just hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"What do you mean, Casper?" Ra smiled.

Casper looked away, trying to find a delicate way to put it. "Well you know, he is a vampire and..."

"Oh just STOP it!" Mantha roared, walked in-between them and practically threw her locker open.

Ra backed off, his free hand in the air. "What's gotten into you? Worms?"

"I don't want to hear about that Thatch for the rest of the day! It's bad enough we have to spend a whole week with him and his idiot friends."

"Hey, it's Haunted Forest class." The mummy protested. "This is going to be easy pickings. We know how much fleshies like to go camping where they're more vulnerable." He laughed. "I don't know why."

"Come on, Mantha." Casper, sweet Casper, politely put a hand on her right shoulder. "This is going to be fun, and I know how much you've been looking forward to campfire food." He was right. Mountain pies filled with cabbage and spoiled pork. Rotten apple pie and foil wrapped brains cooked in heated fire coals. She smiled sweetly and her stomach growled. Mantha giggled and shrugged.

"Uh…guess that means it's time for lunch." Ra grinned, motioning toward the cafeteria.

 _The three of them headed out together, hoping the week would pass by quickly for the fun to begin. Mantha promised herself not to worry over the vampire. No, this was going to be the highlight of their year and she wouldn't allow him to ruin it._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _A full week had gone by and everyone was packed ready to go. It didn't take long for the class to assemble by the docks and boarding for their short voyage._

 _The great ship, an old pirate's vessel, carried them between their world and the living world. On_ _board, a blind captain going by the name of "Cappy" steered with a psychic sense of smell and a wordy little parrot that never left his shoulder. Both eyes covered by patches, the captain peeked through a long scope._

 _It was smooth sailing, yet there was squabbling at the head of the ship._

Casper sat in between Mantha and Ra, listening to the humorous conversation going on in front him. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the sheer volume of it was unavoidable. Something about the captain using a scope with no eyes, the pair, captain and parrot, seemed like best of friends but fought like a married couple. He giggled, leaning down in his seat.

"What's so funny, Casper?" Ra grinned.

"Oh, I just thought of a funny joke, Jimmy told me." Casper fibbed.

"Really? Tell us!" Ra beamed wide eyed.

"Well, that's the thing," he hesitated, "I can't recall it correctly and I keep remembering it funny." The ghost wiped a fake tear from his face and sat upright proper.

Mantha playfully rolled her eyes and smiled. ' _He's so happy'_. She grinned. Half because that was the same old same old Casper, and half because she new she'd never be that cheerful. So as long as her Zombie demands came a-calling, she'd have to fight to be happy. Happiness was about getting respect, showing others it can be done, fighting the good fight –

"You guys ready to have your bones picked by a bear?" An arrogant voice teased.

 _…_ _not allowing certain people to get on her nerves…_

"Well, technically, Casper can't be eaten because he doesn't have any bones." Ra explained, ignorant to the insult.

"Ha! Yeah _right_ …I bet you'll the first to go. You're already packaged like a to-go meal." The vampire boy had taken a shot at Ra's mummy wrappings. What bear would want to eat thousands of years of dried human jerky anyway?

Thatch proudly turned away, his black cape brushing over Mantha's hair.

"Ew! Zombie germs!" The vampire desperately wiped at his cape. "I don't need any bad luck while I'm out here, especially if I have to be around you three."

"You could always get lost." Mantha replied, smirking that cute little mischievous grin, like _'_ _yeah buddy that had a double meaning'_. "And then you wouldn't have to."

Thatch glowered down at her and looked as if he was ready to take his seat. In a half turn, he stopped and smiled. " _Or…_ Mantha can just throw her arm at it. At least, I can use her like a meat shield."

 _Touché._

Casper put his arm on Mantha's shoulder. _'_ _Such a good friend.'_

"Come on, Thatch. We've all been waiting over a week for this. Don't start now."

"Or, I can just throw him over board for being a troublesome, blood sucking little squid!" The captain had enough. Just in time he had stopped squabbling with his ship mate.

"I'm not a good swimmer!" Thatch cried out.

"Leave the lass be. Take your seat or I'll have you thrown down below."

The vampire boy growled under his breath and sat away from the trio. He looked out the side of the ship intent on focusing his interest else where.

Mantha studied Thatch out of her peripheral vision, assuring herself he had backed down for the time being. She pressed her palms against her forehead rubbing away the frustration and dread of spending a week with the bully.

After taking a huge mental breath, the zombie gathered her composure.

This was going to be a long week.

 _'_ _Coal cooked brains'_ , she told herself reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _They landed far from Deedstown in the middle of a National Forest. It was quiet, save for the birds chirping in alarm of their presence. Unloading of materials and equipment began immediately with Frankengymteacher bellowing orders._

"Always want to have an escape route ready." The Frankenstein spoke sternly. "You never know when an angry mob will chase after you with fire and pitch forks!" He continued guiding some of the students who had rolled their eyes at him behind his back. "And remember: stay together!"

Casper, Ra, and Mantha were busy planning on where to build their tent.

Thatch's gang was still trying to figure out the directions while the vampire kicked back against a fallen log.

"Just let me know when you're done." Their leader said without opening his eyes. "Oh, and I want a nice shady spot, too."

His _friends_ just looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed and yet fearful of their _master's_ displeasure.

"Why isn't Thatch helping us?" Slither, a tall grey being with a mono brow huffed lowly.

"Since when does he ever help us?" A wooden doll girl replied.

"Whoa, good point." He held the directions a little higher to get a better look.

Meanwhile, Casper and his friends were nearly finished with their tent.

Casper flew over head, helping one side of the tent up and tied it to a long steel pole in the ground.

"Okay, I'm ready for the rain catch." Casper called down. Mantha was busy lacing rope and string through the leathery cape. None of them were sure what it was made of, and yet it had the flexibility of skin.

"Alright, here comes the rope!" Mantha tossed it high in the air for her friend to catch. Unfortunately, her left arm went with it, slinging high in the air.

Ra chased after the fallen limb. "I'll get it!"

"Thanks, Ra." Mantha smiled sympathetically. Hopefully this wouldn't be a pattern while they were out here.

A voice cried out in displeasure.

"Uh oh." Ra stopped. The arm landed across a very angry vampire's face, waking him up from his lazy nap.

Thatch grabbed the arm, which had fallen across his eyes and hung over his nose like a limp noodle. "Hey, zombie girl," he used Mantha's own arm to threaten her, "next time I'm keeping it for the wild animals." Thatch tossed the arm to Ra who simply walked back with it, handed it to Mantha and shrugged.

"Better keep your limbs in line, Mantha. I think Thatch is particularly grumpy today." Ra frowned.

"What else is new?" Mantha reattached her arm and crossed them.

The three friends returned to their work.

 _It was lunch time. A nice spread of squid tentacles, fish eyes, carrots, and every vegetable under the sun was available. The aroma of brains wrapped in their protective foil covering were sizzling in the coals, making everyone's mouths water. The only thing missing were the mountain pie makers. They had been left behind._

Wolfie whined like a sad puppy. No rotten pork pies tonight.

 _'_ _No big whoop'_ Mantha thought. She sat against the log seats, eagerly waiting for the brains to caramelize in their own juices. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

 _'_ _Ich, brains…'_ Thatch thought distastefully as he sucked back on a canteen full of human blood. He licked the crimson fluids from the sides of his mouth and left to grab a plate.

"I don't care what anybody says," Ra announced cheerfully, "I love burnt squid tentacles over an open fire.' Casper laughed behind him.

"You two act like you're cut from the same cloth." The ghost giggled.

Their conversation was broken up by Frankengymteacher who was holding a large red stick. "Alright! Before we get started, I'm going to show you how to properly light an emergency flare. These are to be used incase any of you are separated from the group!"

He flexed down closer to the fire. "First, you light the wick." He demonstrated using the camp fire.

"Wait or was I suppose to…?"

Frankengymteacher was unable to finish his sentence when an explosion rung out among the creatures.

Mantha had been blow apart, unharmed but thrown beyond the tree line.

Ra, Casper, and most of the other students were thrown into the trees, with burnt marks caked upon their faces. Groans signaled that everyone was okay, save for a few squid tentacles scattered about.

Mantha landed somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Thankfully, only her head had separated from her body and landed in a bird's nest. "Just great…" She frowned.

Everyone hopped down from where they landed and gathered around the camp fire.

"And that's how not to light a flare." Frankengymteacher proudly announced.

"We all accounted for?" The Frankenstein held roll call. "Mantha?" He looked around. "Mantha is missing!" He smiled. "Who wants to go find her for extra credit?"

Naturally, Casper and Ra stepped forward.

"Who cares? She'll find her way back." Thatch said. "Why should the rest of us have to clean up all this mess, wait to eat, just so scatter brained Mantha can come back?"

"Thatch!" The large man turned to face him. "Just for that, you're going to volunteer ALONE."

"But!" The vampire protested. "You said to stick together!"

"I don't care if you go missing you little…"

"I'll go with him!" Casper volunteered. Thatch's look of hopelessness disappeared and he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just go get her?" The vampire huffed.

"Look, Mantha needs us. If you can't handle it, just stay here." Casper headed toward Mantha's direction.

"Excuse me? Can't handle it?" Thatch walked right through him and headed off toward the woods.

"Hey, I don't have a problem looking." Ra started forward. Casper held him back. "No, Ra. I'm going to ask you to stay here. Both Thatch and I can fly. An aerial search would be quicker. We'll be back soon." The mummy frowned, but quickly recovered.

"Alright! That just means more squid for me." He happily took a crunchy bite while most of his class mates groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

For most of the trip, Thatch and Casper had said nothing. They had been flying for an hour and most of the scene before them looked the same with no sight of Mantha.

"I think she headed in this direction." Casper started off toward the right.

"I saw her go this way." Thatch, in his bat form, nodded straight ahead.

"Okay, let's split the difference. We'll go in between." Casper replied.

"I'm going straight, whether you're coming or not."

"We're not supposed to separate."

"I don't need you, ghost boy. We vampires are excellent hunters. If she survived, I'll find her." He darted off straight ahead.

"Thatch! Come back!" Casper shook his head and continued on. He had to let him go.

Mantha needed him first.

* * *

There was nothing but a skyline of trees and no zombie to be found.

Oh well, at least it would buy him some time away from those _losers_. In his bat form, Thatch had been circling a promising area. Broken branches and a raging bird pointed to a possible accident. Perhaps the klutzy zombie girl had landed near by.

His brow furrowed.

What a pain. Mantha was a pain in the fangs, pure and simple. Always going on and on about how great zombies are when she can't even fight for herself. And here he was, the leader of the Carpathians, coming to the rescue. Well wasn't this pretty? Thatch disliked the idea of helping anyone, but had a point to prove to that sissy ghost.

His attention turned to a sound from below.

"Hey! Get away from me! I didn't mean to land in your nest." Mantha had been fighting off a rather angry mother bird whose eggs were destroyed by her fall. After pulling some straw from her bangs, she tried to shoo the animal away. Suddenly, a dark chuckling caught her attention.

He was grinning from fang to fang. _That jerk._

"Are you just going to just fly there or you going to help me, Thatch?"

"Well, even though this is pretty hilarious, I suppose all good things must come to an end." He replied giggling between words. He darted after the bird in a blur. Mantha pursed her lips together in a grimace. "My hero." She stated flatly. Why couldn't it have been Casper?

It was a short pursuit, naturally. The bird was gone. Thatch was king of the skies once again. Looking over his wing, he watched her climb down the unsteady branches. One of them snapped causing her arms to shoot forward to grab the next limb.

"Really?" The vampire rolled his eyes. Clearly, she needed his help again. He returned to the tree and reverted back to his normal form. He crossed his arms and grimaced. 'What a weirdo.' This girl had the worst luck. "You need a hand?" He laughed.

"No!" Mantha shouted over her shoulder. "Not from you!"

"Suit yourself. Just be glad I even asked." His countenance changed quickly when she fell to the ground. Whew, no dismemberment this time. "Jeeze, what's your problem?" He laughed. Thatch was mocking her.

That's it. No more.

So quickly it surprised him, Mantha grabbed him by the collar and yanked him within an inch of her face.

"Do you think I like being out here alone _…_ _with you_?! Out here I might as well be alone! I've had a trying day!" If she had a heart, Mantha would have felt her blood pressure sky rocket. "Why don't you just turn into a bat and fly away?"

Thatch placed a fist on his hip. He regarded her with annoyance. "What? All because they forgot the mountain pie cookers? And, hey! Only I'm allowed to be upset with being out here, especially with you all. And what is that suppose to mean?" He mocked. _"_ _Might as well be alone if I'm with you, Thatch."_ Give me a break. I'm not that bad."

"Oh…oh…you're not?" Mantha nearly stuttered in shock. Was he really this delusional? "Try having someone tell you that you're not allowed to feel a certain way." Mantha huffed. She stalked closer to him.

Not in the safety of the class room, Thatch took a few steps back to gain some distance between her.

"That feeling you feel about all of us, is how I feel about you." Mantha pointed, nearly in the middle of his forehead with a shaky arm. She was surprised it didn't fall off at the shoulder.

"I'm actually useful." He scoffed.

"I have my uses." The zombie closed her eyes and raised her head high, it was clear she was vulnerable but had more strength in her that day then he had ever seen. "And that's your problem, you don't respect anyone. You don't see the good in anyone. You're not even evil. And that's the part that is almost embarrassing, Thatch, because you think you are this great gift and dark master to the entire school." She looked him right in the eye. "It's pathetic."

Thatch didn't miss a beat.

"Well, look who's acting like a brat now." He retorted. "You're always complaining about people telling you how ridiculous zombies are on the scaring field and here you are telling me who I am and what I'm worth."

"I'm making an observation! You're just cruel!"

"I tell it is like it is. And besides, what I meant by _useful_ is that I can, uh, you know, protect us better."

 _"_ _Excuse me…!"_ She roared, ready to attack but did a double take at his last words. "Wait, you want to protect me?" The zombie girl calmed herself for a moment. Something must be up his sleeve.

"Well, yeah, this is Haunted Forest class. If something happened to you, I'd be suspended or worse."

"Worse?" Mantha winced. She cautiously stepped around to face him, which he wouldn't allow. He turned away from her. "Like what?"

Thatch started walking away from her. He was being avoidant. His sudden submissiveness drove the intelligent girl's curiosity.

"Thatch?" Mantha's voice started to grow impatient as she neared closer to him. The lack of distance between them visibly shocked him, as if he let his guard down for a moment. This was a fun game, Mantha decided. She put on a smile and talked to him a like mother would a child. " _Come on._ Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong!" He pulled away. The biggest look of surprise on his face she had ever seen. "Well, there is, but not now..." He shrugged it off.

A rustling in the brush snapped their attention away; Thatch hid behind Mantha, _the coward_.

"Oh yes but now…" Mantha stared shocked. She backed away.

Thorns, reeds, and dry grasses exploded as a tall hairy figure burst from the thick. It loomed over them both.

Neither had ever seen such a thing. It must had been 7 feet tall with hair covering its body. The odor smelled like a dead deer. The creature lumbered forward, roaring ungodly noises and shook its mangy fur with each step.

They both screamed at the sight of it.

"We have to get out of here! Mantha cried out.

"Hey, you're on your own!" Thatch turned into a bat and tried to escape. It was just enough of a distraction for the beast to focus its attention on him. "No wait! Don't come after me!" The vampire squealed. He had only managed to reach the lower branches of a conifer tree when the beast swatted him down hard.

In a puff of smoke, Thatch reverted back to his normal form. He coughed on the ground clutching his one side.

The creature was about to continue its pursuit when suddenly, sharp pine cones pummeled its head. Mantha had climbed the tree and used her detached arms to throw the pointy seeds. The beast bellowed painfully as the edges cut into its face. It raised an arm to shield itself and fell forward onto the trunk.

 _'_ _Oh somebody help!'_ Mantha held on for dear life, if she had one.

The beast howled. Mantha looked down and couldn't believe her eyes.

Thatch had a hold of the being, teeth sunken into its neck. The bulky creature could not grab him as much as it tried. Its arms were just out of reach.

The beast screamed.

Blood dripped down its back in a stream and Mantha could see that with each thrust, the beast made its wounds deeper until it could do no more than roll on the ground violently.

He would never let go. No disgusting animal laid hand on him and get away with it.

"Thatch!" Mantha cried. The vampire had been released and was dizzy with double vision. He could see the beast approaching, its large feet vibrating the dirt floor; fangs barring down at him.

"Hey hairy!"

"Huh?" Thatch winced.

The beast turned his attention away from Thatch and started for Mantha. It ran on all fours after her at full speed.

She shrieked, running as fast as she could until the creature was caught in the thick branches of conifers. It ripped and tore fur as it tried to reach her. Mantha gasped, desperately looking for an exit. She backed away with little room to move, she would have to climb.

"Hey!"

Mantha looked up. Thatch had turned into a bat and was above her. His wings beat unsteadily from the brawl. "Keep climbing to the top!" He started to head up.

 _And then what?_ Mantha thought as she climbed, she prayed her limbs would stay intact. The thought of losing a limb or her head now would be a permanent loss for the rest of her undead life.

As she nearly reached the top, the beast had broken free and charged up the tree. Mantha felt a vibration shake the needles away from her face and looked down in horror at the violent temper threatening to tear her apart.

"Thatch!" She could see the bat hovering above her. "He's coming!"

In a beat, the beast ruptured the last few branches in the way and grabbed hold of her leg. Mantha screamed the most frightening sound Thatch ever heard. It was desperate and blood curdling.

"Hold on!" He gripped the zombie's leg with his small feet and flapped his wings violently to keep her together.

Yet unfortunately, with all three of them at the top, the tree began to bend back, and when the beast could no longer keep its grip, released Mantha and sent both she and the vampire flying into the woods like a catapult.

 _This was going to hurt…_

In a moment, they moved through the air for what felt like a long time until both hit the ground. One scattered apart, while the other lay unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Mantha stirred. Although she wasn't injured, she had needed some time to reassemble. Thankfully, everything was there an accounted for. After some final adjustments, she looked over what to do with Thatch.

 _'_ _And now to wake the brat.'_ She thought. Or she could just leave him there.

No, that would get her a failing grade. _'_ _Have to stick together'_ , she remembered.

She dragged Thatch a little ways against a fallen log. It was well hidden, at least she hoped. Not sure what to do, she cautiously looked around for something to wake him up.

"What did they do in that movie?" She had watched a flick at Jimmy's house with Casper and Ra. It was about three hikers lost in the woods. One of them hit their head on a branch, was knocked out, and was revived with a splash of water to the face.

Mantha paused and also recalled that they checked the man's pulse. "We don't have to worry about that, now do we?" She said with a cheery smile to the sleeping dolt.

* * *

 _SPLASH!_

"Ah! It's cold! I'm drowning!" Thatch jolted forward, but just as quickly doubled down over in pain.

"What's wrong? Ate before you swam?" Mantha looked down at him and smiled. Thatch said nothing and continued to nurse his ribs. However, he managed to shoot a nasty glare.

"Why'd you do that for?" He accused.

She gave him the most unwelcoming skunk eye.

"You're welcome."

Ignoring the typical sensitive Zombie, Thatch searched about his surroundings. He looked up, seeing the familiar line of trees to one side of him.

They had seen a lot of trees and that was the only thing familiar about them.

The mountain dipped down low enough, that he had a perfect view of the sun setting. No problem for him of course, but would they be so easily found? The vampire scrunched his eyebrows, studying different directions.

"What?" Mantha gestured impatiently.

"I don't know where we are." He replied. A tremble, ever so slight, shook his voice. Whether from weakness or fear Mantha could not tell. "And I don't know if I can fly right now." He crouched down and in a puff of smoke, fizzled out, only to ungracefully revert to his vampiric form. The boy landed knee first into the dirt.

Compassionately, Mantha attempted to assist him upright. Thatch refused. _Stubborn._

He stalked forward and faced twilight. The darkness relaxed his nerves and he breathed out in defeat. "Great, what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we just wait." The girl mentally frowned at herself. That sounded so pathetic in that moment. What happened to her? She was hungry, cold, and tired. She was everything except what she needed to be in that moment: brave. Mantha pulled herself close and drowned out her self pity and fatigue with the chirping crickets.

Thatch crossed his arms and stood up as straight as he could. Despite the stabbing pain in his body, he knew it was only temporary. His injuries would heal very quickly. Better look strong in the meantime. Vampires do not show weakness.

 _They were stranded again._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _It was getting late._

The battle with that strange animal had left them both exhausted.

Thatch ached for a warm glass of blood and Mantha held her arms around her shoulders. She missed her bed at home. She was visibly cold. No fire, no coal cooked brains, no friends. She missed Casper. She missed Ra and wondered what they were both doing. No doubt looking for her and bat boy. How long would that take?

"Here."

Mantha jumped out of her thoughts and quickly gathered herself. "What?"

"Just put it on." The vampire was holding something.

Mantha just looked at him a little dubious.

With a little impatient groan, Thatch rolled over closer and tied his collar to shield her neck from the wind. He then wrapped his cape around her shoulders and brought the ends of it inward to cover her arms and legs. She was so tiny in it that the thought of her looking like a fly caught in his black web made his expression soften.

Mantha glanced down shyly, her hair falling forward. She then looked over at Thatch who was just staring off into the woods, either listening for something or being aloof.

"T-thank you, Thatch." Whether from the cold or simply shocked at his offer, Mantha wasn't sure, her voice stuttered. Never had she seen him give anything up for anyone.

"You're welcome." A short but tired response, yet weird, there was no arrogance in that reply.

She smiled. "Not worried about my zombie germs are yah?"

Thatch turned around and lay on his good side with a plop. "No. Not yours." His bangs fluttered in the wind. He seemed unaffected by the night. Being a vampire had its advantages.

To Thatch's surprise, Mantha genuinely smiled at him, the smile that made her eyes pinch up at the sides. She was feeling warmer and was getting her fire back. "Good to know." A small, quiet giggle came out at the end of that sentence.

 _'_ _Strange'_ , the boy thought. Though not so much odd, he was curious. He never heard a girl laugh like that before. Not toward him. Was that a good thing? He rolled over on his belly, ignoring the pain in his ribs. "What?" He looked up at her, a puzzled expression on his face.

She just smiled. It was the most sincere thing he'd ever seen from her.

This time his eyebrow arched. About to say something, Mantha cut him off.

"I've never seen you do anything like that for anyone."

"What?" His expression grew wide and Mantha merely shook the cape around her shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" I've helped people dozens of times. Like when I…" Thatch thought for a moment. "When I helped set up this morning." He said satisfied.

"Hmm…" Was all she said, yet there was a strong playfulness about it.

"Yeah, I told them where I wanted the tent… and they did it. See? Helpful!" He honestly believed he was saying. Mantha just shook her head.

"And, well, I just can't think of anything else right now because it's so dark out, and I need all my senses." He stopped and turned away again. "Wouldn't want you getting hurt out here anyway being just a zombie."

"Oh okay." Mantha replied, still clearly amused. Thatch had no idea why. She didn't get upset with him this time. That always set her off.

"Worried about that something _worse_ you were talking about?"

Oh crap. He had forgotten.

"Sure."

"And what would that be?" Mantha snuggled in his cape.

"I already said it."

"What about suspension?"

"No."

"Oh come on, just tell me." She teased.

"Okay, okay, believe it or not, I don't think you're all that bad." Thatch quickly answered her.

Mantha was dubious again.

"In fact I sort of like you." He paused. "There you happy?"

"Yeah, a little." She said satisfied. She watched him relax his hand on the side of his neck and lay on uninjured side, back toward her.

What had felt like an hour passed; neither of them made an effort to keep up a conversation. Thatch was just nodding off when heard something. In the distance, it was faint, but his sharp hearing could detect it. He stood from where he lay and looked around.

Mantha had fallen asleep, exhausted.

 _'_ _Oh great,'_ he thought. Now he'd have to defend a half asleep, lumbering zombie.

On his own.

Thatch crept closer to her.

"Hey! Zombie girl!" He whispered. Thatch tapped her shoulder and whispered a little louder. "Mantha, do you hear that?"

The girl groaned a little. "Hear what?"

"That!" Thatch pointed up.

Casper was above the tree tops. He had flown over head, calling out to them.

Thatch held his hands cupped over his mouth. "Hey, polter-geek! Down here!"

Descending through the trees, Casper landed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Oh thank goodness! There you are! You're both okay, right?"

Thatch crossed his arms. "We managed." He said flatly.

"Yeah we didn't kill each other." Mantha replied back which made the vampire boy smirk. _'_ _What a wicked sense of humor.'_

"Well, that's good news." The ghost smiled. "We better get back. Come on. Camp is back this way."

"Wait, how did you find us anyway?" Thatch asked suspiciously.

"I saw a line of broken down trees and figured you'd be in the area." That was about as polite as Casper could put it.

"What, you saying I'm a bad flier? That you're better than me?" The vampire's chest puffed out a little. He stumbled a bit from the exhaustion. The ghost noticed.

 _'_ _He's injured'._

"Thatch, I didn't mean it like that…" Casper held his hands up in peace. Before he could speak again, Mantha cut him off.

Though he didn't look up at Casper, Thatch just shrugged and kept silent. He didn't feel like getting into it with those two. Not until they got back at least.

Casper led them through the forest with Mantha keeping an eye on Thatch. It didn't take them long. With Thatch's night vision and Casper's view up ahead, they were able to find the easiest way back to camp which was an impressive 7 mile walk.

"Alright! Here we are. Are you two hungry? Or maybe I can get you a sleeping bag…?" The ghost trailed off. Mantha and Thatch had sat by the fire, backs against the log seats and heads leaned against another.

 _Lights out._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 _Haunted Forest_ _class had been cut short. With Thatch and Mantha gone missing, and the raccoons attempting to swipe Frankengym teacher's shiny bolts, everyone was exhausted. The search effort was successful and everyone passed for their show of bravery. Surviving in the fleshie world, in the wild, was an impressive feat._

As equipment and gear were being loaded to the ship, Ra wanted to hear the story again about the big harry creature she and Thatch encountered.

"Well, and I'm not sure what surprised me the most: this creature I've never seen before or Thatch." Mantha shrugged. She looked happy still wearing the vampire's cape.

"Yeah, that's totally different of him." Ra smiled. "I wonder if he wants it back." He gestured over to the right where Thatch was alone, not having met up with his gang, and was just dusting off the last bit of sand and dirt from his white button shirt.

"I'll be right back." The zombie smiled and jogged off in his direction.

Thatch fixed his chain and preened a bit more until he saw Mantha approach.

"Hey, Thatch." Mantha spoke quietly. "I thought you might like this back." She started to untie the knot at the front, but Thatch held up a hand.

"No, you can keep it." He said.

"Why?" Then she said playfully. "Those zombie germs?"

"Yeah, something like that." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled with a shrug.

 _'_ _What a smart alec.'_

Mantha said nothing and only smiled while the vampire boy crossed his arms grinning mischievously. He was closing his eyes ready for well deserved yawn. Mantha noted his exhaustion. In that moment, Thatch felt something on his right cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down. Mantha had kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered. She saw the look on his face. He was speechless.

Thatch put his hand on the cheek she kissed and watched her go.

* * *

Ra just stared. Casper hadn't noticed.

"Woah..." The mummy was shocked.

"What's wrong Ra?" Casper asked.

"Uh, nothing, uh," Ra smiled looking for an excuse. "Hey, look what time it is. We better find a seat."

"Hey guys wait up!" Mantha called. Catching up to her friends, black cape dazzling behind her, they made their way toward the great vessel that brought them all there.

* * *

 _'_ _Wow. Does this mean she likes me?'_ Thatch looked down at his hand and watched Mantha climb the vessel's ramp. His first kiss!

"Hey you blood sucking squid!" The captain called out. "Get your skinny hind quarters up here before we leave ye behind!"

Not having anything witty to say back, Thatch proudly ascended the same path _his zombie girl_ took.


	8. Chapter 8: Author's Note

Greetings All,

Thank you for taking the time to read and review this fanfiction. I'm a huge Casper fan, and I particularly like the Casper Scare School incarnation. Wow, did they writers take this in the right direction. Some of the characters are fantastic!

I hope you read this all with Thatch and Mantha's season 1 voices.

To answer a question or two, yes I support Thatch and Mantha if not because they're amusing when they're together then for the sake of interesting character development.

Mantha and Thatch have several traits in common and yet are perfect foils for each other.

Thatch demands respect out fear of not being seen as a great and powerful being. He does so through arrogance and physical displays of power. Yet, despite that, he is skilled in being frightening, powerful, and tricky (if he can get away with it). Thatch is a clever leader and rules with an iron fist.

Which brings up Mantha's superior intelligence and ability to see beyond a matter for what it is or should be in her very opinionated opinion. Mantha demands respect. She knows she's the underdog but can prove people, including Thatch wrong. Mantha has proven to be a foil to Thatch in beating him in scaring numbers (Super Boo).

Both characters know what they want and are not afraid to go through anyone to get it. Such dominant personalities make for interesting character growth.


End file.
